


Make up drabble

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Sweet, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Anderberry twins - both were born boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make up drabble

"I don't think I'm the right person to help you with this," Blaine says, rooting through the small make up collection, looking worried. "I could ask Kurt to come over, he likes doing makeovers."  
  
"I don't want anyone to see yet. I'm not ready. Anyway, if I'm going to ask  _anyone_  to help me with my look, other than you, it's going to be a girl. No offense to Kurt, but I just think someone who's had to do their own makeup every single morning for at least a few years is a much smarter choice."  
  
"Ray..." Blaine looks up suddenly, wide-eyed. "Rachel. I meant to say Rachel.  _God_ , I'm sorry."  
  
Rachel shrugs primly. "I understand. You have to get used to it. Seventeen years of Ray isn't something you just forget."  
  
Blaine grins cheekily. "It certainly isn't."  
  
Rachel thwaps him on the shoulder. "Shut up and get to work. Concealer first. Tell me if I picked the right colour."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Blaine bites his lip as he dabs the makeup onto her face. "Hmm, you might want to shave again actually..."  
  
"Blaine?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Thank you. You're a really good brother."  
  
"Thanks. So are y- I mean. You're a really good sister. So we're even."


End file.
